Rabbid Empire
The Rabbid Empire are the enemy earth/offworld alliance of the park heroes and they tried to take over the park many times. They were lead by barranco a high ranking general, bowser the king of the koopas, king pig the king of the pigs, red eye a leader, and ridley a high ranking space pirate like dragon. However, Max Tennyson blasts a hole through the ship and it crashes killing everybody present barring Rob, Bill Cipher, Toffee and Pink Diamond. The Empire were later revived and restored by the hatred soul of Guran in Death Struck (Part 3) Known type of Empire *Rabbids= high rank soldiers *Koopas= middle rank soldiers *Piggies= half middle rank soldiers *Broccoli Aliens= middle high rank soldiers *Cybernie= half high rank soldiers *Lizards=half middle rank soldiers *Bowser Jr's robots= half middle rank soldiers *Hoodlums= half high rank soldiersI *Kritters= half low rank soldiers *Ghosts= half middle rank soldiers *Watchdogs= low rank soldiers *Troll Troopers=half high rank soldiers *Imposters=high rank soldiers *Hornets= high rank soldiers *Space Pirates= middle rank soldiers *Royal Guards *Kingsmen *Gray Rabbids *Metarex = 1st loyalty rank soldiers *T.H.E.M.= rank soldiers *Waddle Dees = mini soldiers *Decepticons = robot soldiers *N.M.E = 2nd loyalty rank soldiers *Rabies's brothers *Rabbid Storm (Soldiers that are high rank) *Koopa Storm (Soldiers that are high rank) *Piggie storm (Soldiers that are high rank) *Waddle Doos *Dry Bones *Paper Dry Bones *Paper Koopas *Goombas *Paper Goombas *Doombots *Robo Riders *Skugs *Mutant Skugs *Ultra Skugs *Zombats *Moogers *Spitfangs *Time Lords= High Ranking Soldiers *Ant Drones= Nearly High Ranking Soldiers *Ings *Lobsters *Rats *Snowmads *Robo Pirates *Bertrum army *Scabs *Minions *White Minions *Blue Minions *Gelnewts *Sheerghosts *Raydragoons *Nukus Dregs *Vilor Dregs *Spider Dregs *Stego Dregs *Fish Dregs *Jellyfish Dregs *Squid Dregs *Magnavores *Crustaceans *Commandoids *Maggots *Evil Ultralinks *Dreddnaughts *Sangheili Storm *Uggoy Storm *Kig-Yar Storm *Mgalekgolo Storm *Jiralhanae Storm *Yanme'e Storm *Prometheans *Battle Droids *Battle Droid Commanders *Sharknoids *Elite Assassin Droids *Rocket Battle Droids *Super Battle Droids *Gold Super Battle Droids *Heavy Super Battle Droids *Destroyer Droids *Commando Droids *Stormtroopers *Snowtroopers *Darktroopers *Scout Troopers *Jumptroopers *Rocket Stormtroopers *Heavy Stormtroopers *Clone Shadow Troopers *Buzz Droids *Flying Battle Droids *Shadow Guards *Sith Warriors *Sith Imperial Royal Guards *Sith Assassin Droids *Imperial Super Commandos *Imperial Sentry Droids *Nindroid Warriors *Killer Rabbids *MagnaGuards *Alien robots *Killer Rabbids *Victor's Henchmen *Ultron Sentinels *Ultron Sentry Officers *Grubs *Krybots *Blue-Head Krybots *Orange-Head Krybots *Rinshis *Shadow Guards (Shadow Guard Black and Shadow Guard White) *Red Shadow Guards (Red Shadow Guard I and Red Shadow Guard II) *Anacondrai Cultists *Sub Ultron-Officers *Sub Ultron-Soldiers *Ultron-Bots *Kig-Yars *Yanme'es *Unggoys *Jiralhanaes *Daleks *Cybermen *Weeping Angels *Silents *Sontarans *Zygons *Scabs *Spider Dregs *Stego Dregs *Fish Dregs *Jellyfish Dregs *Squid Dregs *Atraxi *Autons *Blowfish *Chelonians *Draconians *Drahvins *Haemogoth *Hoix *Judoon *Nestene *Consciousness *Roboforms *Silurians *Slitheen family *Sontarans *Sycorax *Terileptils *Putrids *Uvodni *Weevils *Vivix *Spikeballs *Vivizords *Kraang Droids *Triceratons *The Foot-Bots *Quintesson Rabbids *Greenzillas *Sentry Droids *Droidekas *Death Troopers *Imperial Astromec Droids *Guardians *Xenomorphs *Swarming Symbioes *Symbiote Spawns *Symbiote Grunts *Tendriled Symbiotes *Sentry Turrets *Stingwingers *Swabbies *Grinders *Venjix Drones *Hidiacs *Styxoids *Hybrid sleeper agents *Syndrome's Guards *Ziggys *Hoppers *Smashers *Bucklers *Peek-A-Boos *Valkyries *Kudabots *Buzzcams *Skullgators *Basher Bots *Slurp Guys *Paper Shy Guys *Banzai Bills *Paper Banzai Bills *Commando Droids (Lego) *MagnaGuards (Lego) *Battle Droids (Lego) *Super Battle Droids (Lego) *Gold Super Battle Droids (Lego) *Battle Droid Commanders (Lego) *Droidekas *Destroyer Droids (Lego) *Heavy Battle Super Droids (Lego) *Clone Shadow Troopers (Lego) *Stormtroopers (Lego) *Snowtroopers (Lego) *Shadow Troopers (Lego) *Shadow Guards (Lego) *Battle Droids (Star Wars: Clone Wars) *Dark Battle Droids *Destroyer Droids *Jedi Slasher Droids *Imperial Droids *Symbiods *Dominators *Foot Soldiers *Zombie Rabbids *X Borgs *Bruisers *Loogies *Locust *Swarm *Locust Drones *Locust Boomers *Theron Guards *Flame Drones *Spotters *Golden Hunters *Golden Locust Miners *Beast Riders *Bolters *Cyclops (Locust) *Flame Grenadiers *Grapplers *Grenadiers *Grenadier Elites *Gunners *Hunters *Miners *Palace Guards *Snipers *Theron Elites *Theron Guards *Theron Sentinels *Savage Drones *Savage Grenadiers *Savage Grenadier Elites *Savage Hunters *Savage Marauders *Savage Therons *Skorges *Brumaks *Krylls *Sires *Wretches *Corpsers *Yohnet Bounty Hunters *Forerunner Promethean Warriors *P.O.W. *Gromflomites *Guard Ricks *Guard Mortys *Worker Ricks *Zombie Riders *Cronenbergs *Foot Soldiers (TMNT 1987) *Alpha One *TechnoGang *Batmen *Pistachio Guys *Octoombas *Chucks (Super Mario World) *Cyclobots *Demon Warriors *Frollo's Soldiers *Sarousch's Thieves *Tyrannodrones *Triptoids *Droid Shocks *Battle Droids (Star Wars Rebels) *OOM Command Battle Droid *Droidekas (Star Wars Rebels) *Neatbots *Rabbidroids *Auroros *Autolances *Borboras *Stalfos *Eggrobos *Ultron Bots *Bio-Terrorists (Resident Evil) *Zombie Dog (Resident Evil) *Zombies (Resident Evil) *Zombies (Call of Duty) *Looters (Dead Rising) *Necromorphs *Convicts *Zombies (Dead Rising) *Mercenaries (Dead Rising) *Mindless Ones *Neatbots *Rabbidroids *Auroros *Autolances *Borboras *Stalfos *Eggrobos *Ultron Bots *Ultron Sentries *Death Egg Robots *Riottroopers *Shy Guys *Fly Guys *Koopa Paratroopas *Hammer Bros. *Bullet Bills *Primids *Boom Primids *Fire Primids *Metal Primids *Sword Primids *Scope Primids *R.O.B. Squad *R.O.B. Sentrys *R.O.B. Blasters *R.O.B. Launchers *Techtroopers *Demolationtroopers *Sargetroopers *Scouttroopers *Snipertroopers *Bazookatroopers *Pilottroopers *Shadowtroopers *Nazis (Earth-X) *Spinies *Fire Bros *Boomerang Bros. *Paragoombas *Boos *Broozers *Chain Chomps *Spear Guys *Ninjis *Bob-ombs *Scaredy Rats *Spikes *Fire Piranha Plants *Swoops *Fuzzies *Mechakoopas *Chargin' Chuck Corps *Paper Spinies *Paper Shy Guys *Paper Hammer Bros. *Paper Paratroopas *Paper Boomerang Bros. *Paper Paragoombas *Paper Fire Bros *Paper Boos *Paper Broozers *Paper Chain Chomps *Paper Spear Guys *Paper Ninjis *Paper Bob-ombs *Paper Scaredy Rats *Paper Spikes *Paper Fire Piranha Plants *Paper Swoops *Paper Fuzzies Known Members *General Barranco (1st leader and the lord of the empire) *King Bowser (2nd leader and lord of the empire) *King Pig (3rd leader and lord of the empire) *Red Eye (4th leader and lord of the empire) *Ridley (5th leader and lord of the empire) *Hannibal McFist (6th leader and lord of the empire) *Corvis Copernicus/Leepthor (7th leader and lord of the empire) *General Barranco Clone 3 (8th leader and lord of the empire) *King Wart (9th leader and lord of the empire) *King Dedede (10th leader and lord of the Empire) *Titar (11th leader and lord of the empire) *Loki (12th leader and lord of the empire) *Red Skull (13th leader and lord of the empire) *Kolio (14th leader and lord of the empire) *Lepter (15th leader and lord of the empire) *Nigel style (16th leader and lord of the empire) *General Barranco Clone 1 (17th leader and lord of the empire) *General Barranco Clone 2 (18th leader and lord of the empire) *Darthacai (19th leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Benson (20th leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Skips (21st leader and lord of the empire) *Sharkbutt (22nd leader and lord of the empire) *Lord Farts-a-Lot (23rd leader and lord of the empire) *King Boo (24th leader and lord of the empire) *Victor (25th leader and lord of the empire) *Moritz (26th leader and lord of the empire) *Sledge (27th leader and lord of the empire) *Lord Fredric (28th leader anf lord of the empire) *Lady Pterazon (29th leader and lord of the empire) *Geo Stuts (30th leader and lord of the empire) *Chaos Skylanders (31st leader and lord of the empire) *Cortex (32nd eader and lord of the empire) *General Barranco Clone 4 (33rd leader and lord of the empire) *Thanos (34th leader and lord of the empire) *Goomboss (35th leader and lord of the empire) *Star Wolf (36th leader and lord of the empire) *Leon (37th leader and lord of the empire) *Panther (38th leader and lord of the empire) *Andrew (39th leader and lord of the empire) *Pigma (40th oeader and lord of the empire) *Man-Ray (41st leader and lord of the empire) *Dirty Bubble (42nd leader and lord of the empire) *Plankton (43rd leader and lord of the empire) *Clam (44th leader and lord of the empire) *Ernie (45th leader and lord of the empire) *Sizz-Lorr (46th leader and lord of the empire) *Dr. Blowhole (47th leader and lord of the empire) *King Rat (48th leader and lord of the empire) *Sideshow Bob (49th leader and lord of the empire) *Mr. Burns (50th leader and lord of the empire) *Master Xandred (51st leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Stewie (52nd leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Brian (53rd leader and lord of the empire) *Katz (54th leader and lord of the empire) *Le Quack (55th leader and lord of the empire) *Shredder (56th leader and lord of the empire) *Lord Summoner (57th leader and lord of the Empire) *Uka Uka (58th leader and lord of the empire) *N. Grin (59th leader and lord of the empire) *Tiny Tiger (60th leader and lord of the empire) *Ripto (61st leader and lord of the empire) *Baby Bowser (62nd leader and lord of the empire) *Beyonder (63rd leader and lord of the empire) *Bernie Tanaka (64th leader and lord of the empire) *Starscream (65th leader and lord of the empire) *Galvatron TFA (66th leader and lord of the empire) *Eggman Nega (67th leader and lord of the empire) *King K Rool (68th leader and lord of the empire) *Andre (69th leader and lord of the empire) *Black Doom (70th leader and lord of the empire) *Razor Beard (71st leader and lord of the empire) *Mr. Dark (72nd leader and lord of the empire) *Von Kripplespac (73rd leader and lord of the empire) *King Magikoopa (74th leader and lord of the empire) *King Lakitu (75th leader and lord of the empire) *Marvin the Martian (76th leader and lord of the empire) *Dak Qasuran (77th leader and lord of the empire) *Scales Fox(78th leader and lord of the empire) *Samukai (79th leader and lord of the empire) *Price Hog(80th leader and lord of the emlire) *Megatron jr (81st leader and lord of the empire) *King Galoomba (82nd leader and lord of the empire) *Overlord (83rd leader and lord of the empire) *Kozu (84th leader and lord of the empire) *Samukai Jr (85th leader and lord of the empire) *King Cheep Cheep (86th leader and lord of the empire) *King Wiggler (87th leader and lord of the empire) *Wizardheimer (88th leader and lord of the empire) *Petey (89th leader and lord of the empire) *Wario Jr. (90th leader and lord of the empire) *Waluigi Jr. (91st leader amd lord of the empire) *Kamek (92nd leader and lord of the empire) *Kamek Jr (93rd leader and lord of the empire) *Pythor (94th leader and lord of the empire) *Pythor Jr (95th leader and lord of the empire) *Lord Qwerak brother (96th leader and lord of the empire) *King Hammerbro (97th leader and lord of the empire) *King Dry Bones (98th leader and lord of the empire) *Emperor Scarface 2nd brother (99th leader and lord of the empire) *Qerk brother (100th leader and lord of the empire) *Wedro Son (101st leader and lord of the empire) *Wadsep 2nd son (102nd leader and lord of the empire) *Sathona 2nd brother (103rd leader and lord of the empire) *Xevo (Barranco's Uncle) (104th leader and lord of the empire) *Dewokay worst enemy (105th leader and lord of the empire) *Fry Guy (106th leader and lord of the empire) *Clawgrip (107th leader and lord of the empire) *Tryclyde (108th leader and lord of the empire) *King Shy Guy (109th leader and lord of the empire) *King Ninji (110th leader and lord of the empore) *King Bob-Omb (111th leader and lord of the empire) *King Hammerbro (112th leader and lord of the empire) *King Firebro (113th leader and lord of the empire) *King Snowballbro (114th leader and lord of the empire) *King Boomerangbro (115th leader and lord of the empire) *King Big Hammerbro (116th leader and lord of the empire) *Wedilo cousin (117th leader and lord of the empire) *Barranco Clone 5 (118th leader and lord of the empire) *Barranco Clone 6 (119th leader and lord of the empire) *King Pirrahna Plant (120th leader and lord of the empire) *King Monty Mole (121th leader and lord of the empire) *Lord Lossy Gonn A Lots 1st brother (122nd leader and lord of the empire) *Lord Stinky lords 2nd brother (123rd leader and lord of the empire) *Xecop 2nd uncle (124th leader and lord of the empire) *General Grevious (125th leader and lord of the empire) *Count Dooku (126th leader and lord of the empire) *Darth Maul (127th leader and lord of the empire) *Big Mich (128th leader and lord of the empire) *Mojo Dojo (129th leader and lord of the empire) *Bluefur Rabbid (130th leader and lord of the empire) *King Koopa Troopa (131st leader and lord of the empire) *Prince Hog (132nd keader and lord of the empire) *Fearless leader and Bullwinkle (133rd leader and lord of the empire) *King Pig Jr. (134th leader and lord of the empire) *Asylus (135th leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Peter (136th leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Chris (137th leader and lord of the empire) *Evol Cleveland (138th leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Quagmire (139th leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Joe (140th leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Homer (141st leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Bart (142nd leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Lenny (143rd leader and lord of the empire) *Dark Mordecai 2nd evil clone (144th leader and lord of the empire) *Dr. Quera brother (145th leader and lord of the empire) *Bubble Bass (146th leader and lord of the empire) *Flats (147th leader and lord of the empire) *Kevin Spongebob (148th leader and lord of the empire) *Ludwig (149th leader and lord of the empire) *Lemmy (150th leader and lord of the empire) *Roy (151st leader and lord of the empire) *Iggy (152nd leader and lord of the empire) *Morton (153rd leader and lord of the empire) *Larry (154th leader and lord of the empire) *King Simon (155th leader and lord of the empire) *King Whisk Rat's brother (156th leader and lord of the empire) *Bertrum (157th leader and lord of the empire) *Sideshow John (158th leader and lord of the empire) *Sideshow Steve (159th leader and lord of the empire) *Sideshow Jack (160th leader and lord of the empire) *Sideshow Justin (161st leader and lord of the empire) *Sideshow Tom (162nd leader and lord of the empire) *Zurg (163rd leader and lord of the empire) *Agent Z (164th leader and lord of the empire) *Komplex (165th leader and lord of the empire) *Air Marshal Rippit (166th leader and lord of the empire) *Toadborg (167th leader and lord of the empire) *Lord Andro Summoner's brother (168th leader and lord of the empire) *Croco (169th leader and lord of the empire) *Boshi (170th leader and lord of the empire) *Barner the giant chicken (171st leader and lord of the empire) *Kevin the giant chicken (172nd leader and lord of the empire) *William the giant chicken (173rd leader and lord of the empire) *Charlie the giant chicken (174th leader and lord of the empire) *Magician 3 style (175th leader and lord of the empire) *Dark Rayman (176th leader and lord of the empire) *Dark Globox (177th leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Spongebob (178th leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Patrick (179th leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Squidward (180th leader and lord of the empire) *Dark Murfy (181st leader and lord of the empire) *Darthensmirtz (182nd leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Eugene (183rd leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Larry the Lobster (184th leader and lord of the empire) *Emperor Darkness new leader of Ings (185th leader lord of the empire) *Boss Senderer (Lord Summoner's father) (186th leader and lord of the empire) *Squiliam (187th leader and lord of the empire) *King Spawnerner (LordmSummoner's uncle) (187th leader and lord of the empire) *Wasdo Kolliop rabbid (188th leadr and lord of the empire)) *Gek Kolliop Rabbid and Wasdo's brother (189th leader and lord of the empire) *General Woundwort (190th leader and lord of the empire) *Marioc male cousin (191th leader and lord of the empire) *Cariloicio the giant chicken (192nd leader and lord of the empire) *Kaj Dferwa brother in law (193rd leader and lord of the empire) *Sak Threr Pirate with gold space pirate armory (194th leader and lord of the empire) *Kaider rabbid with a few big gray rabbid hair (195th leader and lord of the empire) *Wepie Feghoji koopa troopa like dry bones troopa with a very chinned beared (196th leader and lord of the empire) *Janitor Poopatine (197th leader and lord of the empire) *Henyer 2ndnbrotjer in law (197th leader and lord of the empire) *Werk Decepticon (198th leader and lord of the empire) *Sdewas drone that is a empire anti crawler (199th leader and lord of the empire) *Fast who was a Camung transformer (199th leader and lord of the empire) *Mecha Cleveland (200th leader and lord of the empire) *Mecha Quagmire (201st leader and lord of the empire) *Mecha Joe (202nd leader and lord of the empire) *Professor Chaos (203rd leader and lord of the empire) *Trariod Wedgha space pirate as a blue colored designed space pirate commander) (204th leader and lord of the empire) *Clank Mcfurhga (technology armored high ranking rabbid with black eye) (205th leader and lord of the empire) *Dwer Qwedsadink (Piggie that is red colored with a french mustache) (206th leader and lord of the empire) *Jul Mdama (207th leader and lord of the empire) *Miles Dredd (208th leader and lord of the empire) *The Grand Inquisitor (209th leader and lord of the empire) *Kung Nar (Lard Nar's father) (210th leader and lord of the empire) *Foe Wedge (211th leader and lord of the empire) *Bad Duke (212th leader and lord of the empire) *Deception Zeke (213th leader and lord of the empire) *Orbus Of Confusion (214th leader and lord of the empire) *Dirt Bag (215th leader and lord of the empire) *Darth Vader(216th leader and lord of the empire) *Kong Hong King (217th leader and lord of the empire) *Dr. Kamikazi (218th leader and lord of the empire) *The Huntsman (219th leader and lord of the empire) *Dr. Drakken (220th leader and lord of the empire) *Verg Mol (221st leader and lord of the empire) *Hector Con Carne (222nd leader and lord of the empire) *Darth Sidious (223rd leader and lord of the empire) *Father (224th leader and lord of the empire) *Victor Veloci (225th leader and lord of the empire) *Morg Vol (226th leader and lord of the Empire) *Prophet of Tour (227th leader and lodd of the Empire) *Galvatron (G1) (228th leader and lord of the empire) *Galvatron (TFP) (229th leader and lord of the empire) *Galvatron (Beast Wars) (230th leader and lord of the empire) *Dr. Willy (231st leader and lord of the Empire) *Pung Vol (232nd leader and lord of the Empire) *Thoarl Mdama (233rd leader and lord of the empire) *Tartarus (234th leader and lord of the empire) *Lockdown (G1) (235th leader and lord of the Empire) *Lockdown (236th leader and lord of the Empire) *Lockdown (TFP) (237th leader and lofd of the Empire) *Lockdown (Beast Wars) (238th leader and lord of the Empire) *Lockdown (Cybertron) (239th leader and lord of the empire) *Galvatron (Cybertron) (240th leader and lord of the empire) *King Pig [Bluejay5678 (241st leader and lord of the empire) *The Spoiler (242nd leader and lord of the empire) * Zig Zag Zoe (243rd leader and lord of the empire) * Zip Zap Zon (244th leader and lord of the empire) * Nitro Jap (245th leader and lord of the empire) * Tri-Mute (246th leader and lord the empire) * Chop Mop (247th leader and lord of the empire) * Lazy Crazy Peter (248th leader and lord of the empire) * Saturn James Destruct (249th leader and lord of the empire) * Iron Hunter (250th leader and lord of the empire) * Greg The Flying Tiger (251st leader and lord of the empire) * Jay The Hipster (252nd leader and lord of the empire) *Baron von Cavitus (253rd leader and lord of the empire) *Cobra Commander (254th leader and lord of the empire) *Master Chen (255th leader and lord of the empire) *Toffee (256th leader, lord of the empire and survivor) *Bad Po (257th leader and lord of the empire) *NOS-4-A2 (258th leader and lord of the empire) *Mojo Jojo (259th leader and lord of the empire) *Dai Shi (260th leader and lord of the empire) *Brother Blood (261th leader and lord of the empire) *Queen Vexus (262nd leader and lord of the empire) *Jasper (Steven Universe) (263rd leader and lord of the empire) *Jafar (264th leader and lord of the empire) *Overload (Masterforce) (264th leader and lord of the empire) *Victor Krane (265th leader and lord of the empire) *Megatronous (266th leader and lord of the empire) *The Master (Doctor Who) (267th leader and lord the empire) *Ultimate Ultron (268th leader and lord of the empire) *Galvatron (TFE) (269th leader and lord of the empire) *Davros (270th leader and lord of the empire) *Zane Willis (271st leader and lord of the empire) *Regina Honey (272nd leader and lord of the empire) *Klorgbane the Destroyer (273rd leader and lord of the empire) *Kraang Prime (274th leader and lord of the empire) *Dr. Minyak (275th leader and lord of the empire) *Warden Eternal (276th leader and lord of the empire) *Sledge (PRDC) (277th leader and lord of the empire) *Snide (278th leader and lord of the empire) *Dr. Julius No (279th leader and lord of the empire) *Hades (280th leader and lord of the empire) *Ursula (281st leader and lord of the empire) *Paper Bowser (282nd leader and lord of the empire) *Dry Bowser (283rd leader and lord of the empire) *Clockwerk (284th leader and lord of the empire) *Galvatron (Armada) (285th leader and lord of the empire) *Shan Yu (286th leader and lord of the empire) *Yellow Diamond (287th leader and lord of the empire) *Dark Pit (288th leader and lord of the empire) *Ganadorf (289th leader and lord of the empire) *Lord Dregg (290th leader and lord of the empire) *Zanmoran the Triceraton (291st leader and lord of the empire) *Bill Cipher (292nd leader, lord of the empire and survivor) *Kylo Ren (293rd leader and lord of the empire) *Barry Dylan (294th leader and lord of the empire) *Darth Bane (295th leader and lord of the empire) *Darth Revan (296th leader and lord of the empire) *Mary (297th leader and lord of the empire) *Dr. Jacques von Hamsterviel (298th leader and lord of the empire) *Janet Smythe (299th leader and lord of the empire) *Yzma (300th leader and lord of the empire) *Richard Martin (301st leader and lord of the empire) *H.I.V.E. Headmistress (302nd leader and lord of the empire) *Grover (jsullvian1998 303rd leader and lord of the empire) *Annihilator (304th leader and lord of the empire) *Dr. Colosso (305th leader and lord of the empire) *Dark Samus (306th leader and lord of the empire) *Master XOX (307th leader and lord of the empire) *Professor Pamplemoose (308th leader and lord of the empire) *Baron Zemo (309th leader and lord of the empire) *Lord Arcanon (310th leader and lord of the empire) *Hans (311th leader and lord of the empire) *Rob/Dr. Wrecker (312th leader, lord of the empire and survivor) *Bellwether (313th leader and lord of the empire) *Jimmy Pesto (314th leader and lord of the empire) *Gene (Regular Show) (315th leader and lord of the empire) *Wizeman the Wicked (316th leader and lord of the empire) *Death (317th leader and lord of the empire) *Graballa the Hutt (318h leader and lord of the empire) *Great Leader Snoke (319th leader and lord of the empire) *GLaDOS (320th leader and lord of the empire) *Vicky (321st leader and lord of the empire) *Didact (322nd leader and lord of the empire) *Dusk Death (323rd leader and lord of the empire) *Fisher Biskit (324th leader and lord of the empire) *Black Hole Man (325th leader and lord of the empire) *Captain Bloater (326th leader and lord of the empire) *Mother Gothel (327th leader and lord of the empire) *Lady Tremaine (328th leader and lord of the empire) *King Shark (329th leader and lord of the empire) *Ra's al Ghul (330th leader and lord of the empire) *Hunter Soloman/Zoom (331st leader and lord of the empire) *Papa Midnite (332nd leader and lord of the empire) *Lex Luthor (333rd leader and lord of the empire) *Vandal Savage (334th leader and lord of the empire) *Grodd (335th leader and lord of the empire) *Alchemy (336th leader and lord of the empire) *Duo-Franchise Pink Diamond (337th leader, lord of the empire and survivor) *Anti-Pops (338th leader and lord of the empire) *Damien Darhk (339th leader and lord of the empire) *Lord French (340th leader and lord of the empire) *Scar (341st leader and lord of the empire) *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke (Arrow) (342nd leader and lord of the empire) *Amanda Waller (343rd leader and lord of the empire) *Mephiles the Dark (344th leader and lord of the empire) *Edward Clariss/The Rival (345th leader and lord of the empire) *Queen Chrysalis (346th leader and lord of the empire) *Zadar (347th leader and lord of the empire) *Tirek (348th leader and lord of the empire) *Nergal (Constantine) (349th leader and lord of the empire) *Darth Felonious evil clone (350th leader and lord of the empire) *Adrian Justice/Promethus (351st leader of the empire) *Count Dooku (Lego) (352nd leader and lord of the empire) *General Grevious (Lego) (353rd leader and lord of the empire) *Darth Maul (Lego) (354th leader and lord of the empire) *Darth Sidious (Lego) (355th leader and lord of the empire) *Darth Vader (Lego) (356th leader and lord of the empire) *Sebastion Blood (357th leader and lord of the empire) *Noah Kuttler/The Calculator (358th leader and lord of the empire) *Hakim (359th leader and lord of the empire) *Nightmare Moon Luna's evil clone (360th leader and lord of the empire) *Nightmare Trix evil clone (361st leader and lord of the empire) *Sebastian Blood/Brother Blood (Arrow) (362nd leader and lord of the empire) *King Shark (The Flash) (363rd leader and lord of the empire) *Maxus (364th leader and lord of the empire) *Sargeant Savage (365th leader and lord of the empire) *Darth Megadon (366th leader and lord of the empire) *Darth Malgus (367th leader and lord of the empire) *Darth Maul (Star Wars Rebels) (368th leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Twilight Sparkle (369th leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Applejack (370th leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Rainbow Dash (371st leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Fluttershy (372nd leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Rarity (373rd leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Pinkie Pie (374th leader and lord of the empire) *Atriox (375th leader and lord of the empire) *Darth Vhago (376th leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Anakin (377th leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Ahsoka (378th leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Ezra (379th leader and lord of the empire) *Apocalypse (380th leader and lord of the empire) *Kammy Koopa (381st leader and lord of the empire) *Tatanga (382nd leader and lord of the empire) *Emperor Gruumm (383rd leader and lord of the empire) *Xitalu (384th leader and lord of the empire) *Master Org (385th leader and lord of the empire) *Berseker Lord (386th leader and lord of the empire) *Vexor (387th leader and lord of the empire) *Nukus (388th leader and lord of the empire) *Mandark (389th leader and lord of the empire) *Aku (390th leader and lord of the empire) *Scorpius (391st leader and lord of the empire) *Captain Mutiny (392nd leader and lord of the empire) *Admiral Malkor (393rd leader and lord of the empire) *Warmaster Gorrath (394th leader and lord of the empire) *Principal Grey (395th leader and lord of the empire) *Hawk Moth (396th leader and lord of the empire) *Stricklander (397th leader and lord of the empire) *Venjix (398th leader and lord of the empire) *Chairman Drek (399th leader and lord of the empire) *Lord Flint Vorselon (400th leader and lord of the empire) *Octomus the Master (401st leader and lord of the empire) *Neo-Sledge (402nd leader and lord of the empire) *Darth Sidious (Star Wars Rebels) (403rd leader and lord of the empire) *Flying Dutchman (404th leader and lord of the empire) *Lord Boxman (405th leader and lord of the empire) *Denzel Crocker (406th leader and lord of the empire) *Bwario (407th leader and lord of the empire) *Bwaluigi (408th leader and lord of the empire) *Galvanax (409th leader and lord of the empire) *Darth Sidious (Star Wars: Clone Wars) (410th leader and lord of the empire) *Count Dooku (Star Wars: Clone Wars) (411th leader and lord of the Empire) *General Grievous (Star Wars: Clone Wars) (412th leader and lord of the empire) *The Speaker (413th leader and lord of the empire) *Riq IV (414th leader and lord of the empire) *Rick Prime (415th leader and lord of the empire) *Quantum Rick (416th leader and lord of the empire) *Maximums Rickimus (417th leader and lord of the empire) *Zeta Alpha Rick (418th leader and lord of the empire) *Ricktiminus Sancheziminius (419th leader and lord of the empire) *Sigma (420th leader and lord of the empire) *Galactic Federation President (421st leader and lord of the empire) *King Pistashion (422nd leader and lord of the empire) *Gluto (423rd leader and lord of the empire) *Emperor Zarkon (424th leader and lord of the empire) *Berserker Lord (425th leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Rick (426th leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Morty (427th leader and lord of the empire) *Orator of the Mantle (428th leader and lord of the empire) *Shredder (TMNT 1987) (429th leader and lord of the empire) *Rat King (TMNT 1987) (430th leader and lord of the empire) *Lord Dregg (TMNT 1987) (431st leader and lord of the empire) *Judge Claude Frollo (432nd leader and lord of the empire) *Mesogog (433rd leader and lord of the empire) *Killface (434th leader and lord of the empire) *Dr. Mean Rabbid (435th leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Bart (436th leader and lord of the empire) *Kang the Conquerer (437th leader and lord of the empire) *Clifford DeVoe/The Thinker (438th leader and lord of the empire) *Dr. Eggman (439th leader and lord of the empire) *Chadbot (440th leader and lord of the empire) *Master Frown (441st leader and lord of the empire) *Mayor Shelbourne (442nd leader and lord of the empire) *Syndrome (443rd leader and lord of the empire) *Tobias Whale (444th leader and lord of the empire) *Governor Ratcliffe (445th leader and lord of the empire) *Principal Samuel Madman (446th leader and lord of the empire) *Red Guy (447th leader and lord of the empire) *David Sanatos (448th leader and lord of the empire) *Imhotep (449th leader and lord of the empire) *Lord Xibrix (550th leader and lord of the empire) *Obake (551st leader and lord of the empire) *Black Bowser (552nd leader and lord of the empire) *Count Bleck (553rd leader and lord of the empire) *Gramorr (554th leader and lord of the empire) *Prince John (555th leader and lord of the empire) *Maldark (556th leader and lord of the empire) *Daybreaker (557th leader and lord of the empire) *Lord Tyrik (558th leader and lord of the empire) *Lord Venrex (559th leader and lord of the empire) *Lord Viratus (560th leader and lord of the empire) *Queen Pig (561st leader and lord of the empire) *The Dark Lord Chuckles the Silly Piggy (562nd leader and lord of the empire) *Count Dregon (General) *General Skarr *Dark Bun named Grimlord (High ranking General) *Qedra (Dark Bun's wife) *Hildy Gloom (Commander of the empire) *King Klerg (High ranking officer of the empire) *Red Robo Rider (Current officer of the empire) *Dr. Doom (current captain of the empire) *Kamek (Commander of the Empire) *Paper Kamek (Commander of the Empire) *Commander Broccoli overlord(commander of the empire) *Pink(rabbid and commander of the empire) *Barranco Jr.( commander of the empire) *Bowser Jr.( commander of the empire) *Paper Bowser Jr. (commander of the empire) *Mozar the Triceraton (commander of the empire) *Zulaka (Commander of the Empire) *Dark Oak (Top current General of the Empire) *Chef Cochon (the cook of the empire) *Skurvey (captain of the empire) *Krusha (the strongest henchman of the empire) *Klump (3rd general of the empire) *Skynet (the computer of the empire) *Mumm-Ra ( half rank commander of the empire) *Lord Hater ( other general of the empire) *Decimus (General of the Empire) *Peepers (other commander of the empire) *Betrayus ( barranco's best ghost henchman of the empire) *Butler ( the male ghost housekeeper of the empire) *Face (the mad genius ghost of the empire) *Icy (leader of the trix and current general of the empire) *Darcy (current general of the empire) *Stormy (current general of the empire) *Selina (sidekick of the trix and sorceress of the empire) *Gumball Watterson(Commander of the Empire in Where are you? 1, 2, and 3 until Nicole time travels) *Zelok (Supreme captain of the empire) *Tak (Current Captain) *Lard Nar(Most high ranking captain of the Empire) *Irving Slimovitz (hero exterminator for villains in Randy Cunningham: Regular 9th Grade Ninja) *Venom ( commander of the empire) *Carnage ( commander of the empire) *Sorcerer (commander of the empire) *Willem Viceroy III (mad scientist of the empire) *Calimary (sidekick of Corvis Copernicus/Leepthor and member of the empire) *Kent B. Trusted (double agent of the empire) *Super Megaforce Killer (Evil Robotic Ranger Assistant of Barranco) *Waddle Doo (1st Top current commander of the Empire) *Escargoon (2nd Top current commander of the Empire) *Thaddeus Morocco (3rd Top current commander of the Empire) *Sentinel Prime (4th Top current commander of the Empire) *Don Horror (5th Top current commander of the Empire) *Akudos Hill (6th Top current commander of the Empire) *Demon King Psycho (7th Top current commander of the Empire) *Great Emperor Kubilai (8th Top current commander of the Empire) *Enchantra (9th Top current commander of the Empire) *Hilda Krinkle (10th Top current commander of the Empire) *Don Karnage (11th Top current commander of the Empire) *Madame X (12th Top current commander of the Empire) *Rippen(13th top current commander of the Empire) *Commander Smytus (14th top current commander of the Empire) *Oonski the Great (15th top current commander of the Empire) *Raka Deferso (16th top current commander of the Empire) *Fet Delanak (17th top current commander of the Empire) *Salo Yuka (18th top current commander of the Empire) *Runku Deranko (19th top current commander of the Empire) *Aku Weklon (20th top current commander of the Empire) *Gribjo Ralak (21st top current commander of the Empire) *Zorin the Triceraton (22nd top current commander of the Empire) *Tiger Claw (23rd top current commander of the Empire) *Conway Stern (24th top current commander of the Empire) *Leroy (25th top current commander of the Empire) *Saptaku Selako (26th top current commander of the Empire) *Gabjiko Jogholia (27th top current commander of the Empire) *Hugo Habercore (28th top current commander of the empire) *Metal Sonic (29th top current commander of the Empire) *Robo Sonic (30th top current commander of the Empire) *Mecha Sonic (31st top current commander of the Empire) *Dark Sonic (32nd top current commander of the Empire) *Squalien General (33rd top current commander of the Empire) *Madame Pom (34th top current commander of the Empire) *Whitney Biskit (35th top current commander of the Empire) *Cashmere (36th top current commander of the Empire) *Velvet (37th top current commander of the Empire) *Mr. Cuddles (38th top current commander of the Empire) *Koopa Kid (39th top current commander of the Empire) *Dark Magikoopa (40th top current commander of the Empire) *Kamella (41st top current commander of the Empire) *Psycho Kamek (42nd top current commander of the Empire) *Purple Magikoopa (43rd top current commander of the Empire) *Renzor (44th top current commander of the Empire) *Destructo (45th top current command of the Empire) *Cosmic Royale (46th top current commander of of the Empire) *Asajj Ventress (Star Wars: Clone Wars) (47th top current commander of the Empire) *Ripnik (48th top current commander of the Empire) *Vrak (49th top current commander of the Empire) *Prince Vrekar (50th top current commander of the Empire) *Kamen Rider Dark Zombie (51st top current commander of the Empire) *Yahki (Rabbid Shipmaster) *Admiral Screed (Admiral of the Empire) *Prince Vekar (Colonel of the Empire) *Galen Marek/Starkiller (Apprentice of Darth Vader) *General Veers (4th top general of the Empire) *General Modula (5th top general of the Empire) *Captain Tim (Captain of the Empire) *Dr. Buttocks (Scientist of the Empire) *Argus *Bob the Fingerprint *Juno Eclipse *Grim Gloom *Wendy O. Koopa *Strimwak *Wasel *Qesdero *Furious *Lasak *Teyod *Slipstream *Thundercracker *Ramjet *Sunstorm *Skywarp *Cylonus *Swindle *Oil Slick *Master Disaster *Headmaster *Colosus Rhodes *Angry Archer *Professor Princess *Nanosec *Slo-Mo *Doctor Octopus (evil scientist of the empire) *Heniz Doofensmirtz (Top 1st high rank evil scientist of the empire) *Customer Service (The amount service of the Empire) *NightmareK.R.B.A.Y (The loyatly assistant of Barranco) *Chef Bunny (cook of the empire) *Professor Bunnie (Top 2nd high rank scientist of the Empire) *Yak Malimp (Assisant of Kalak) *Dark Avengers *Doom Eye *Chef Croisant *Spot (Leader of the Space Rabbids and highranking commander of the Empire) *Benson (Top general of the Empire in Benson Kills Homer 1 qnd 2, later rejoined the heroes by retiring) *Sergiuel *General Cryptor *Dragler *Killer Robot *Goldex *Shadowborg *Wingar *Spider-Carnage *She-Venom *Scream *Toxin *Anti-Venom *Hybrid *Scorn *Aristotle Eptihew III *Baby Scarington *Big Chow Slim *Brouhaha *Candy Rapper *Cold Finger *Count Pussenbite *Dr. Frankenweather *Evil Park Ranger *Fibberachee *Grilla *Le Pigeon *Little Moochers *Madame Curiador *Major Attitude *Manny Ken *Mega Monkey *Mister Cylinder *Mocktopus *Null & Void *Periwinkle *Pushy Pirate Posse *Señor Yo-Yo *SheZap *Spit Bubble *Tara *Tattoozala *M-OC *Flipside *Spidercide *Web-Man *Spider-Queen *The Spider *Man-Spider *Dark Spider-Man *Devil-Spider *Blood Spider *Joseph Wade/Scarlet Spider *Hydra Spider-Man *Spider-Venom *Nefaria *Cyclopter *Doubleface *Gork *Fact *Plague Sentry *Diskey *Jason Naught *Axel *Makino *Mega Elementor *Dr. Tytus Octavius Xander/Toxzon *Fishy *Troy Winter/Extroyer *Dwayne *Vin *Murukami *Colonel Jasper F. Castle *Coach Green (Hero Bounty Hunter) *Spella *Cumberlayne Aresko *Vidian *Myles Grint *Lyste *Mechanic Pig (ABCA style by JSullvian98) *Fran Vartan (Cafeteria Lady of the Empire) *Cad Bane *Shahan Alama *Jango Fett *Asajj Ventress *Turk Falso *Hondo Ohnaka *Nute Gunray *Embo *R3-R6 *Robonino *Lep Servant Droid *TX-20 *Salvin *Valen Rudor *Goran *Brom Titus *Brunson *Whorm Loathsom *Poggle the Lesser *Lok Durd *Wat Tambor *Dr. Nuvo Vindi *Savage Opress *Son (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) *Richie Preston/Kamen Rider Incisor *Drew Lansing/Kamen Rider Torque *James Trademore/Kamen Rider Strike *Danny Cho/Kamen Rider Axe *Albert Cho/Kamen Rider Spear *Vic Frasier/Kamen Rider Wrath *Ned Krinkle *Barry Plotter *Yoshini *Mr. Wiggsley *Trader Moe *Professor Norton Nimnul *Fat Cat *Wart *Meps *Mole *Snout *Dark Spyro *Boba Fett *Constantine *Donnie Turnbull *Kurt *Stu *Bjorn Bjornson *Bjornbot *Claus Von Afonzügel *Ludwing *Felonious Hexx *Protoboy *Grumbles Grizzly *Kleet Kleenerson *Sam Hoover *Principal Ponzi *Councilor Chang *Shego *Octoroo *Major Dr. Ghastly *Nergal *Nergal Jr. *Boogey Man *Eris *Delightful Children From Down The Lane *Mr. Boss *Toilenator *Crazy Old Cat Lady *Knightbrace *Chester *Elite & Lesser Ice Cream Men *Gramma Stuffum *Stickybeard and the Candy Pirates *Count Spankulot *Mr. Fizz *Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb *The Great Puttinski *Cree Lincoln *Common Cold *Dodgeball Wizard *Larry *Dr. Putrid T. Gangreen *Igor Smith *Zoltan *Skor *Skrap *Trakol *Wilhuff Tarkin *Slick *EV-A4-D *The Misfits *The Stingers *Eric Raymond *Techrat *Zipper *Vox *Mya de Zya *Satch *Mantyz *Professor Pig *Ultron *Ultron Prime *Bronconius *Bryce (Bob's Burgers) *Calvin Fischoeder *Captain Flarty *Choo-Choo *Chuck Charles *Curt *Cynthia Bush *Dahlia *Deirdre *Dr. Yap *Edith Cranwinkle *Fanny *Felix Fischoeder *Gary (Bob's Burgers) *Harold Cranwinkle *Harry *Helen *Hildy *Hugo Habercore *Jairo *Liz (Bob's Burgers) *Logan Bush *Millie Frock *Mr. Dinkler *Mr. Platt *Nancy *Phillip Frond *Randy Watkins *Rena *Sheldon Felds *Tammy Larsen *Tim Jones *Tommy Jaronda *Trev *Tyler (Bob's Burgers) *Destro *Baroness *Storm Shadow *Clouse *Wullf Yularen *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Him *Princess Morbucks *The Ganggreen Gang *The Amoeba Boys *Sedusa *The Rowdyruff Boys *Octoroo *Serrator *Dayu *Deker *The Space Bikers *Morgana *Broodwing *General Benaag *Mirloc *Pressor Mooney *Icthior *A-Squad Rangers (Charlie/A-Squad Red Ranger, A-Squad Blue Ranger, A-Squad Green Ranger, A-Squad Pink Ranger) *Camille *Naja *Stingerella *Toady *Rantipede *Gakko *Carnisoar *Jellica *Grizzaka *Scorch *Snapper *Whiger *Horribelle *Vilor *Lester "Les" Fortunes *Billy Numerous *Mammoth *Gizmo *Psimon *Cinderblock *Red X *Adonis *Trident *Puppet King *Johnny Rancid *Mumbo *Professor Chang *Plasmus *Kyd Wykkyd *Angel *Warp *Phobia *Punk Rocket *Killer Moth *Kardiak *XL Terrestrial *Katarou *Atlas *André LeBlanc *Control Freak *Wintergreen *I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R. *Wrestling Star *Kitten *Fang *Mad Mod *Witch *Steamroller *Malchior *Master of Games *Mother Mae-Eye *Ding Dong Daddy *The Source *Bob *Overload *See-More *Private H.I.V.E. *The Creature from Jones Lake *Seven-Gorn-Seven *Off-World Outlaw *Cheshire *Slade *Trigon *Krall *Soto, the White Monster *Shrieker *Blackfire *The Space Bikers *Abis Mal *Mozenrath *Abominus *Menasor *Violen Jiger *Devastator *Trypticon *Predaking *King Poseidon *Bruticus *BlackZarak *Sebastion *Tank *Lexi *Karen Plankton *Rani *Lincoln Tredwell *Jolie *Scientist Dalek *Little Jimmy *Shockeye of the Quawncing Grig (Cook of the empire) *Rok *Kraang Subprime *Poisandra *Fury (PRDC) *Wrench *Curio *Singe *Doomwing *Conductro *Screech *Fert *Colonel Rosa Klebb *Morzenzy *Kronsteen *Ernst Stavro Blofeld *Donald Red Grant *Auric Goldfinger *Oddjob *Emilio Largo *Fiona Volpe *Irma Bunt *Mr. Wint and Mr. Kidd *Dr. Kananga/Mr. Big *Tee Hee *Baron Samedi *Francisco Scaramanga *Nick Nack *Hai Fat *Karl Stromberg *Jaws *Hugo Drax *Aristotle Kristatos *General Gogol *Erich Kriegler *General Orlov *Kamal Khan *Gobinda *Max Zorin *May Day *Dr. Carl Mortner *General Georgi Koskov *Brad Whitaker *Franz Sanchez *Alec Trevelyan *Xenia Onatopp *Boris Grishenko *General Ourumov *Elliot Carver *Mr. Stamper *General Chang *Elektra King *Renard *Gustov Graves/Colonel Moon Miranda Frost *Zao *Le Chiffre *Mr. White *Steven Obanno *Dominic Greene *General Medrano *Gregory Beam *Raoul Silva *Max Denbigh *Pain & Panic *The Fates *Evil Manta *Flotsam & Jetsam *Hayabusa The Falcon *The Huns *Larry Koopa *Morton Koopa, Jr. *Wendy O. Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Roy Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Ludwig von Koopa *Demongo *Scaramouch *Mad Jack *Bebop *Rocksteady *Fishface *Rahzar *Shadow Rangers (Lion Shadow Ranger, Eagle Shadow Ranger, Shark Shadow Ranger, Bison Shadow Ranger, Tiger Shadow Ranger and Wolf Shadow Ranger) *Fifth Brother *Seventh Sister *Torfuri *Eighth Brother *Pre Vizsla *Candace Adams *Erica King *Abby Martin *Baxter Stockman *The Other Side *Alexander Garrett *Ambassador Rollin *Andrew Krivsky *Bernice (KC Undercover) *Christos Markos *Damon *Darci *Gabriel Andrews *Greta Norwood *Jane Keller *Laszlo *Mikal *Noah Stone *Olu *Penelope Brustrom *Sarah Andrews *Scar *Spencer *The Jackal *Tony Tolentino Jr. *Trudy *Ursula Timmcoy *Victor (KC Undercover) *Devota Conturkai (Shipmaster of the Rabbid Empire) *Sheena *Citadel of Villains *Big Ange *Boss (KC Undercover) *Collin Cleveland *Diane (KC Undercover) *Juli *The Volunteens *Madame Broode and Chain Chompikins *Captain Phasma *General Hux *Magnanimous *Typhus *Noxic *Jara *Shadowborg *Wallace and Clyde *Megahertz *Micros *Crimson Demon *Experion *Black Falcon *Dr. Wrath *Sonic Shriek *Revengeance *Disembowler *Soul Slayer *Wi-Fi *Dreadlock (Mighty Med) *Bob (Mighty Med) *The Ambusher *Hunter Bounty *Nightstrike *Slaughter Master *Mr. Terror *Mort (Mighty Med) *Nurse Cohort *Jeff (Henry Danger) *Van Del *Time Jerker *Naare *Duke Of Weselton *General Ivar *Colonel Icebot *Decimator *Zelton *Toxoid *Blue Boar *Despera *Doom Master *The Vixens (Black Vixen, the Purple Vixen, the Red Vixen, the Green Vixen, and the Pink Vixen) *Oraclon *Knighttime *Renegade *Air Stryker *Fighterbot *Desponda *Trakeena *Furio *Treacheron *Deviot *Villamax *Kegler *Thrawn (Grand Admiral of the Empire) *Arihnda Pryce (Govenor of the Empire) *Celik Qasuran (Dak's first son and commander) *Ding Qasuran (Dak's second son and captain) *Slavin *Goldron *Randy Watkins *Aquamarine *Topaz *Angor Rot *Baba Yaga *Bular *Fragwa *Gunmar *Nomura *Otto Scaarbach *Volcanic Trolls *Big Darrell *Darrell *Ernesto *Jethro *Mimic *Raymond *Sara *Shannon *Teagan *SEAL Team Ricks *Mortytown Locos *Psychopath Morty *Big Morty *Big Morty's Body Guard Mortys *Toxic Rick *Toxic Morty *Erle 'Ginosee *Reala *Dengar *Baash and Raam *Dark Mordo (Dark robotic version on Mordecai and created by Professor Barranco.) *Astronaut Rabbid *Scientist Rabbid *Rabbidkhamun *Vampire Rabbid *Werewolf Rabbid *Rabbidstein *The Stabbington Brothers *Cortana *Dr. Sedriak *Fert Deluk *Rona Throne *Nefaria *Cyclopter *Doubleface *Gork *Fact *Plague Sentry *Plague Patrol *Diskey *Gar Saxon *Vult Skerris *Argin Relik *Barbarax *Titanisaur *Hexuba *Retep *Anastasia Tremaine *Drizella Tremaine *Lucifer *Aloysius Elephant *Amazon Kevin *B.A.A.A. Activists *Bull Sharkowski *Bull's Henchmen *Chad *Chester Arthur Peppy Pep Girls (And Boy) *Chester Arthur Semi-Pros *Clone Jake and Adam *Daniel Calamari *Euripides Sharkowski *Girl Scouts *Ice Bergman *Jackie (My Gym Partners a Monkey) *Larry Raccoon *Lola Llama *Marvin Hammy *Mauricio Polar Bear *Mr. Cheetah *Mrs. Warthog *Nestor Parrot *Phineas Porpoise *Possum Girl *Principal Pixiefrog *Rabbit Suit Mans *Rick Platypus *Scottish Tourists *Superintendent Wolverine *Ted Oxpecker *The Cuddlemuffins *The Spiffies *Trunks Elephant *Wild Cats *General Crunch *General Shifter *Kilobyte *Professor Cog *Flim Flam Brothers *Lightning Dust *Suri Polomare *Shadowbolts *Diamond Dogs *Amanda Killman *Rabbid Kong *Blizzy & Sandy *Icicle Golem *Calavera *Phantom (Rabbid) *Cad Bane (Lego) *Aurra Sing (Lego) *Robonino (Lego) *Shahan Alama (Lego) *Jango Fett (Lego) *Hondo Ohnaka (Lego) *Lep Servant Droid (Lego) *TX-20 (Lego) *Asajj Ventress (Lego) *Nute Gunray (Lego) *Savage Opress (Lego) *Fifth Brother (Lego) *Pre Vizsla (Lego) *Fifth Brother (Lego) *Seventh Sister (Lego) *Jerome (Get Blake!) *Leonard (Get Blake!) *Monitor X05 Terrible Wrath (Forerunner A.I. of the Empire) *Re'gish Wamik *Commander Animus *Commander Lochagos *Commander Malice *Commander Rive *Commander Sever *Jek-16 *Sky Evilina *R3-R6 *Zazz Doom (Badawan of Zelok) *Erlock Vinlos (Badawan of Argan) *Greedan *Baizy Kin *Sekomus *Decimus *R2-Q2 *Trandoshian Inquisitor *Imperial Inquisitor Barriss (Barris' evil clone) *Cloaked Inquisitor *Kalak 'Qwedaki *Let 'Volir (Shipmaster of the Empire) *Inquisitor Kanan (Kanan's evil clone) *Shark Inquisitor *Creepox *The Messanger *Metal Alice *Rita (IZombie) *Janko *Stacey Boss *Vaughn Du Clark *Vivian Stoll *Thugs-4-Less *Doctor Nefarious *Courtney Gears *Klunk *Gleeman Vox *Emperor Otto Destruct *Luna (Ratchet & Clank) *Emperor Percival Tachyon *Captain Slug *Captain Darkwater *Cassiopeia *Commander Argos *Artemis Zogg *The Loki Master *Ephemeris *Stuart Zurgo *Vendra and Neftin Prog *Koragg, The Knight Wolf *Morticon *Necrolai *Warmax *Shrieker *50 Below *Fightoe *Magma *Oculous *Serpentina *Megahorn *Hekatoid *Gekkor *Matoombo *Itassis *Black Lance *Sculpin *Ripcon *Madame Odius *Cosmo Royale *Aiden Romero (robot) *Simon (Frisky Dingo) *Sinn / Hooper *Antagone *The Dread Lobster *Reagull *Cornvelious Daniel *Krombopulos Michael *Tammy Gueterman *Frax *Evil Power Rangers Time Force *Nom Nom *Captain Craboo *The Wolf Pack *Pigeon Cartel *Woodland Creatures *Witch Hagger *Prince Lotor *Sartana of the Dead *Sergio/Señor Siniestro *Zoe Aves/Black Cuervo *Carmelita Aves/Voltura *Grandmami Aves/Lady Gobbler *Diego/Dr. Chipotle Jr. *Dr. Chipotle Sr. *El Oso *General Chapuza *Che Chapuza *Don Baffi *Big Man *Knuckles (El Tigre) *Tiny *Django of the Dead *The Golden Eagle Twins *Comrade Chaos *El Tarántula *Mano Negra *Calavera Banditos *Titanium Titan *Wolf (El Tigre) *El Mal Verde *Ninja Monster Clan *Monsterzuma *Cactus Kid *Giant Robot Sanchez *The Bear King *Bomb Voyage *The Underminer *Sali Nyon *Demona *General RAAM *High Priest Skorge *Locust Queen Myrrah *General Karn *Gunk Rick *Gunk Morty *Broodals (Spewart, Topper, Rango and Harriet) *Grand Admiral Thrawn (Lego) *Mr. M *Mr. L *Rocksteady (TMNT 1987) *Bebop (TMNT 1987) *Baxter Stockman (TMNT 1987) *Z (TMNT 1987) *Krang (TMNT 1987) *General Traag *Sergeant Granitor *Leatherhead (TMNT 1987) *Slash (TMNT 1987 *Metalhead (TMNT 1987) *Pinky McFingers *Big Louie *Babyface "The Beaver" Cleaver *Wally Cleaver *Don Turtelli *Dr. Polidorius *Ray (TMNT 1987) *Electrozapper *Wingnut *Screwloose *Groundchuck *Dirtbag *Chrome Dome *The Swatter/Jerry Spiegel *Professor Filo Sopho *Shreeka *Professor Cycloid *Tempestra *Scumbag *Antrax *Drakus/Berserko *Titanus (TMNT 1987) *Amok *Highbeam *Magma *Overdrive *Ram Mystic *Raptor *Seizure *Synape *HiTech *Mung (TMNT 1987) *Sarousch *Kamen Rider Zombie *Derek (Milo Murphy's Law) *Zeltrax *White Ranger Clone *Lenny and Denny Yogman *Boris Gloomai *Natalia *Kamen Rider Dragon *Madame Anna Rabid *Murder Patrol Rick *Dandy Rick *Guilty Rick *Junk Yard Rick *Zero Rock *Grunge Rick *Shibuya Rick *Gunk Rick *Gunk Summer *Gunk Beth *Gunk Jerry *Herman Hermann *Snake Jailbird *Frank Grimes, Jr. *Waylon Smithers, Jr. *Artie Ziff *Hank Scorpio *Freddie Scorpio *Fit Fat Tony *Nelson Muntz *Jimbo Jones *Kearney Zzyzwicz *Dolph Starbeam *Jessica Lovejoy *Kodos (The Simpsons) *Kang (The Simpsons) *Russ Cargill *Lyle Lanley *Gerald Samson *Francesca Terwilliger *The Rich Texan *Lucille Botzcowski *Louie (The Simpsons) *Legs *Johnny Tightlips *Rex Banner *Dwight David Diddlehopper *Jack Lassen *Cecil Terwilliger *Robert Terwilliger, Sr. *Dame Judith Underdunk *Julia (The Simpsons) *Groundskeeper Seamus *L.T. Smash *Chuck Muntz *Howard K. Duff VIII *Devan Woosterfield *Quenley Woosterfield *Reilly Muntz *Marshall Goldman *Cinder Fall *Salem (RWBY) *Dr. Arthur Watts *Tyrian Callows *Hazel Rainart *Roman Torchwick *Mercury Black *Emerald Sustrai *Neopolitan *Adam Taurus *White Fang Lieutenant *Sienna Khan *Corsac *Fennec Albain *Ilia Amitola *Beowolf *Ursa (RWBY) *Major *King Taijitu *Death Stalker *Nevermore *Boarbatusk *Goliath (RWBY) *Creep *Griffons *Grimm Dragon *Beringel *Geist *Sea Dragon *Seer *Nuckelavee *Lancer *Barttown Locos *Psychopath Bart *Big Bart *Big Bart's Body Guard Barts *Bootleg Portal Chemist Homer *Toxic Homer *Toxic Bart *Dracula *Mobius *Baron Mordo *Karl Mordo *Morgan le Fay *Dormammu *R2-Q5 *V.V. Argost *Munya *Abbey Grey *Rani Nagi *Shoji Fuzen *Piecemeal *Baron Finster *Zak Monday *Doc Monday *Drew Monday *Fiskerton Monday *Komodo Monday *Zon Monday *Kur *Eterno *Ron Bantington *Gokul *Michel Grosshomme *Dr. Lee *Nemesis *A-Virus *Albert Lester *Albert Wesker *Alex Wesker *Alexander Slater *Alexia Ashford *Alfred Ashford *Bad Rain *Bennett Sinclair *Bitores Mendez *Brian Irons *Carla Radames *Curtis Miller *Derek Clifford Simmons *Diego Gomez *Don Estaban *Dr. Alexander Isaacs *Axeman *Edonian Liberation Army *Eveline *Excella Gionne *Frederic Downing *Ganado *Glenn Arias *Hive-Host Capture Force *HUNK *Instigator Majini *Jack Baker *Jack Krauser *Jack Norman *James Marcus *Javier Hidalgo *Jessica Sherawat *Jill (Brainwashed) *Las Plagas *Lisa Trevor *Los Illuminados *Lucas Baker *Majini *Marguerite Baker *Maria Gomez *Miguel Grande *Morgan Lansdale *Morpheus D. Duvall *Neil Fisher *Neo-Umbrella *Nicholai Ginovaef *Nosferatu (Resident Evil) *Osmund Saddler *Oswell E. Spencer *Ramon Salazar *Red Queen (Resident Evil) *Ricardo Irving *Rodrigo Juan Raval *Sergei Vladimir *Spence Parks *Svetlana Belikova *Ron Davis *T-00 *UT Commander *VECTOR *The 3rd Organization *The Family (Resident Evil) *Timothy Cain *TRICELL *Umbrella Corporation *Undertaker Units *Unnamed Umbrella Executive *Veltro *Vincent Goldman *William Birkin *WilPharma Corporation *Akeel Min Riah *Alejandro Rojas *Apothicon *Atlas Corporation *Nikolai Belinski *Colonel Lev Kravchenko *Common Defense Pact *Cordis Die *Corvus (Black Ops 3) *Cosmic Silverback *Daniel Clarke *DeFalco *Dr. Edward Richtofen *Federation (Call of Duty: Ghosts) *Fidel Castro (Call of Duty) *Friedrich Steiner *Gabriel T. Rorke *General Shepherd *George A. Romero (Call of Duty) *Heinrich Amsel *Imperial Japanese Army *Imran Zakhaev *Inner Circle *Inter-Services Intelligence (Black Ops ll) *ISI Leader *Jacob Hendricks *Javier Salazar *Jonathan Irons *Joseph Chkheidze *Juggernaut (Call of Duty) *Jumping Jacks *Khaled Al-Asad *KVA *Manuel Noriega *Mercs (Call of Duty) *Mullah Rahmaan *Nikita Dragovich *OpFor *Pentagon Thief *Pierre Danois *Raul Menendez *Russian Ultranationalists *Salen Kotch *Settlement Defense Front *Shadow Company *Shadowman *Strategic Defense Coalition *Tian Zhao *Viktor Zakhaev *Vladimir Makarov *Volk *Waraabe *Willard Wyler *Benjamin Matthius *Brother Moons *Challus Mercer *Cult Leader (Dead Space) *Daina Le Guin *Earth Defense Force (Dead Space) *Earth Government *Hanford Carthusia *Hans Tiedemann *Hansen (Dead Space) *Jacob Danik, Kendra Daniels *Lead Interrogator *Natalia Deshyanov *Nicole Brennan (Dead Space 2) *Robert Norton *The Circle (Dead Space) *Tyler Radikov *Unitologist Cult *Unitology *Warren Eckhardt *The Infected (Left 4 Dead) *Boomer (Left 4 Dead) *Charger *Hunter *Jockey *Leaker *Screamer *Spitter *Tank *Witch (Left 4 Dead) *Deadites *Adam Kane *Adam the Clown *Albert Contiello *Antoine Thomas *Bailey Twins *Bibi Love *Brandon Whittaker *Brent "Slappy" Ernst *Brock Mason *Calder (Dead Rising) *Carl Schliff *Carlito Keyes *Cletus Samson *Cliff Hudson *Darlene Fleischermacher *Deetz Hartman *Derrick Duggan *Dwight Boykin *Dylan Fuentes *Evan the Clown *Fontana *General Hemlock *Hall Family *Harjit Singh *Harry "Zhi" Wong *Hunter Thibodeaux *Jed Wright *Jherii Gallo *Jo Slade *Johnny James *Kenny Dermot *Kent Swanson *Larry Chiang *Leon Bell *Marian Mallon *Mark Bradson *Paul Carson *Pearce Stephens *Randall Tugman *Raymond Sullivan *Reed Wallbeck & Roger Withers *Ronald "Red" Jackson *Sadistic Claus *Sean Keanan *Security Guards (Dead Rising) *Seymour Redding *Sgt. Hilde Schmittendorf *Special Forces (Dead Rising) *Spider (Dead Rising) *Stacey Forsythe *T.K.'s Associate and Boguards *Theodore Lagerfeld Jr. *Theodore Smith *Tom Pickton *True Eye *Tyrone King *Atoq Navarro *Gabriel Roman *Eddy Raja *Zoran Lazarević *Harry Flynn *Lt. Draza *Daniel Pinkerton *Katherine Marlowe *Talbot *Rameses *Roberto Guerro *Jason Dante *Rafe Adler *Hector Alcázar *Vargas *Gustavo (Uncharted) *Orca *Asav *Dietrich DuChamp *Don (Uncharted) *Dr. Evil *Dr. Myron C. Luxor *Dr. Sy Napse *Exposia Vertov *The Gromble *Jake (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters) *Pirate Monsters *Sal (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters) *Shorty McGinty *Simon (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters) *Simpah *Skritch *The Snorch *Steve (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters) *Zimbo *Kibosh *Thatch *The Black Ghoul *The Princess of Darkness *Kamen Rider Neo Zombie *Werewolf Rabbid *Rabbidstein Monster *Vampire Rabbid *Ghost Rabbid *Dracula Rabbid *Rabbidkhamun *Bat Rogue/Kamen Rider Bat *Kamen Rider Thief *Madame Lebeuf *Alucard van Heusen *Brad Sherwood *Cragmont *Dexter Quesenberry *Dr. Evilini *Evil Alex *Gorog *Jerko Phoenix *Ronald Longcape Jr. *Ronald Longcape Sr. *T.J. Taylor *Timmy O'Hallahan *Zelzar *Axel Vélez *Evil Emma *Liana Woods *Madam Director *Matilda Roman *Mía Novoa *Principal Torres *Ruby Webber *Emily Prescott *Colin Weasler *Anck-Su-Namun *Ninzam Toth *Scarab *The Aglaophones *Kamen Rider Ringo Knight *Adagio Dazzle *Aria Blaze *Sonata Dusk *Principal Cinch *Filthy Rich (EG) *Flim and Flam (EG) *Queen Chrysalis (EG) *Sunflower (EG) *Suri Polomare (EG) *Rover (EG) *Fido (EG) *Spot (EG) *Big Boy (EG) and Runt (EG) *Store Creeper *Eagleator *Paper Morton Koopa Jr. *Paper Iggy Koopa *Paper Ludwig von Koopa *Paper Wendy O. Koopa *Paper Larry Koopa *Paper Lemmy Koopa *Paper Roy Koopa *Midnight Shimmer *Midnight Sparkle *Midnight Applejack *Midnight Fluttershy *Midnight Pinkie Pie *Midnight Rainbow Dash *Midnight Rarity *Kamen Rider Dragon Mystery Underworld *Kamen Rider Darkness *Empire Riders *Mina Loveberry *Bootleg Portal Chemist Rick *Beef Jerky *Schutzstaffel *Orbot *Cubot *Decoe *Bocoe *Bokkun *Chaos *E-101 Beta *E-103 Delta *E-104 Epsilon *Black Narcissus *Red Pine *Yellow Zelkova *Pale Bay Leaf *E-51 Intelligente *Brock (Unikitty) *Gil Shelbourne *Rex Fury *Chan Chuang *Vinnie Pappalardo *Forrest Blackwell *Tony "Knuckles" McGee *Burt "Birdman" Wellington *Smokey Fuentes *Von Kruchman *Flash Johnson *Warden Fielding *Jimmy the Snitch *Blue Whittaker *Booster Strange *Bucky Butler *Carlo Jerome *James Curry *Lucky Pete *Mikey Spoilers *Old Quiang *Paulie Blindfolds *Salvatore Calzone *Tony One-Time *Globby *Baron Von Steamer *Azula *Ozai *Combustion Man *Long Feng *Sozin *Yakone *Zhao *Joo Dee *The Dai Li *Amon *Equalists *Triple Threat Triad *Unalaq *Vaatu *Hundun *Red Lotus *Aiwei *Hou-Ting *Dai Li *Kuvira *Military of the Earth Empire *Baatar *Praxina *Mephisto *Sir Hiss *The Sheriff of Nottingham *Hideo Nojima *Nurse Cohort *Van Del *The Toddler *The Time Jerker *Drill Finger *Alien Girl *The Three Muchachos *Shaft *Phone Shark *The Spoiler *Ert & Bernie *Drex *Noelle (Minion of Drill Finger) *Kamen Rider Dark Necom R (Servant of Barranco) *Kamen Rider Dark Necom B (Servant of King Bowser) *Kamen Rider Dark Necom Y (Servant of King Pig) *Jim & Neil *Frankini *Malsquando *Quosmir *Princess Irmaplotz and Queen Zonthara *Ned Frischman *Professor Meteor *Phoenixperson *Kamen Rider Another Mixed Puzzle Fight (Servant of Phoenixperson) *Food Truck Owners *Ulysses Klaue/Klaw *Black Knight *Reaper *Widowmaker *Sombra *Furcifer *Janja *Manny (Constantine) *Felix Faust *Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang *Edward Thawne/Reverse-Flash *Leonard Snart/Captain Gold *Mick Rory/Heat Wave *Lonnie Machin *Peek-a-Boo *Golden Glider *The Mist *Rainbow Raider *Malcolm Merlyn/Dark Archer *Marlize DeVoe *Oliver (Earth-X)/Black Arrow *Kara (Earth-X)/Overgirl *Laurel Lance/Siren-X *Blitzkrieg *Constantine Drakon *Martin Somers *Chien Na Wei/China White *Floyd Lawton/Deadshot *Ankov *Jason Brodeur *Edward Fyers *Billy Wintergreen *Derek Reston/King *Kyle Reston/Ace *Teddy Reston/Jack *Garfield Lynns/The Firefly *Ted Gaynor *Count Vertigo *Winnick Norton *Guillermo Barrera *Barton Mathis/The Dollmaker *Anthony Ivo *Cyrus Gold/The Acolyte *Mark Scheffer/Shrapnel *Richard/The Starling Slasher *Milo Armitage *William Tockman/Clock King *Clinton Hogue *Vincent Steelgrave *Maseo Yamashiro/Sarab *Werner Zytle *Greg Osborne *Simon Lacroix/Komodo *Danny Brickwell *Michael Amar/Murmur *Michael Amar *Joseph Cray *Jake Simmons/Deathbolt *Lonnie Machin *Baron Reiter *Jeremy Tell *Noah Kuttler/The Calculator *Rosie (Arrow) *Jackhammer *Hardhat *Pino Bertinelli *Khem-Adam *Ravan Nassar *Lyle Bolton *Felix Faust *Metallo *Roulette *Silver Banshee *Brainiac 8 *Master Jailer *Metallo *Hank Henshaw/Cyborg Superman *Morgan Edge *Ruby Arias/Reign *Weather Wizard *Jim Harper *Magenta *Mirror Master *Top *Isabel Rochev/Ravager *Savitar *Reverb *Deathstorm *Rupture *Blackout *Benatu Eshu *Lisa Snart/Golden Glider *General Wade Eiling *James Jesse/The Trickster *Axel Walker/The Trickster *Deathbolt *Clock King *Everyman *Ramsey Deacon/Kilg%re *Becky Sharpe/Hazard *Anthony Bellows *Amunet Black/Blacksmith *Mina Chaytan *Quentin Turnbull *Suicide Squad *Nyssa al Ghul *Mesi Natifah/Talibah *Carrie Cutter/Cupid *Evelyn Sharp/Artemis *Laura Washington/Cyberwoman *Kirby Bates *Misaki Ross/Ghost *J.G. Walker *Draaga *Lena Luthor *Maxwell Lord *Ethan Knox *Ben Krull *Kerfuffle *T.O. Morrow *Winslow Schott Sr. *Livewire *Eddie Thawne/Cobalt Blue *Veronica Sinclair/Roulette *Jared Morillo/Plunder *Music Meister *China Na Wei *Tori Whale *Lady Eve Monster Members *Kongbot *Metaborg *Laserbot *The Eliminator *Slice and Dice *Hammerbot *The Blade *Spiderbot *Slashbot *Gunslinger *Graybot *Drillbot *Polarbot *Mutant Jeb *Scarlet Seductress *"Shish-Ke-Bot" *Chainbot *Magician *Cobrot *Metalbot *Crabor *Frogbot *Torpedobot *Trooper Terminator *Fistbot *Snowbot *Cannonbot *Diskbot *Spitbot *Dream Master *Spikebot *Pollenbot *Vacbot *Chrome Dome and Minotaurbot *Shoulderbot *Cranoid *Venobot *Bugbot *Rabidspore *Fake Dark Heart *Horrorbot *Footbot *Terminoid *Electrobot *Samson *Transmutant *Wolfbot *Rollbot *Combax *Mechanoid *Fiddlebot *Vanbot *Skullbot *Amphibador *Shark Fin *Preview Monsters *Irradiator *Silkoid *Gameoid *Octobot *Scissor Fist *Stingbot *Serpentoid *Photobot *Chlorophoid *Vegbot *Transgressor *Arachnobot *Cycletron *Obotatron *Lizardbot *Hydrabot *Athletetron *Lizbot *Transformatron *Charmeekas and Charmadors *Giant Monster *Bongotron *Magnetbot *Cupitron *Bazookabot *Ravagebot *Jailbot *Nutty Monster *Duplitronic *Fogbot and the Fogatrons *Puppetoid *Woodman Monster *Fanbot *Conatron *Forkoid *Tooya *Scorpionic *Rofer *Doubletone *Dreadhead *Negatron *Yamiror *Madimot *Desperaino *Robtish *Vulpes *Steeleto *Antberry *Splitface *Arachnitor *Rhinosnorus *Armadeevil *Bigs *Bluefur *Scaraba *Yuffo *Virox *Dragonflay *Beezara *Dizchord *Hisser *Psychotick *Shadow Serpent *Distractor *Mummy *Kesaran *Gremlin *Skyfish *Nojoke *Dream Snatcher *Glytcher *Rotox *Rotox DX *Water Rotox *General Peluso *Matacore *Yellzor *Headridge *Tentacus *Cybax *Skatana *Pacha Chamak *Gorgax *Commander Osogain *Skeltox *Sirjinkor *Invidious *Desolar *Turtlelini *Tranceferer *Tresnag *Drill Horn *Trickster *Sharkjaw *General Gut *Sergeant Tread *Eyescar *Maldan *Gred *Fiera *Gigertox *Switchbeast *Crustor *Skarf *Duplicator *Granitor *Epoxar *Pestilox *Praxis *Ringbah *Parsnippity *Scaleface *Rhinix *T-Top *Hydrax *Bugglesworth *Dru Harrington/Giganis *Sinuku *Debugger *Drakel *General Valko *Tomars *Wootox *Invador *Changtor *Green Eyes *Shorty *Devastation *Mysticon and Al *Slate *Mirloc *Stench and Thresher *Gineka *Chiaggo *Delapoo *Blobgoblin *One Eye *Silverhead *Bork *Herock *Dragoul *Professor Cerebros/Kraw *Icthior *Spotty-Eyed Monster *Green Monster *Vine Monster *Delex *Roswell *Crabhead *Spiketor *Lazor *Cricket Monster *Jackal Monster *Demon Monster *Heater Monster *Jail Bird Monster *Tentacle Monster *Dispider *Terabiter *Zenobiter *Zebraskull Iron *Zebraskull Bronze *Wild Gigazelles *Megazelle *Wildboarder *Abyss Hammer *Abyss Lasher *Bakraken *Wiskraken *Deadlemur *Psycorogue *Garudothunder *Magazelle *Omegazelle *Sonora Boomer *Buzzstinger Hornet *Brobajell *Shieldboarder *Garudostorm *Garudomirage *Buzzstinger Wasp *Buzzstinger Bee *Buzzstinger Bloom *Buzzstinger Frost *Respider *"Hairball" *Terror Bear *Green Cannon Machine *Sword Warrior *Galaclops *Graxxis *LottaMuggs *Garganturat *Firecat *Queen Magna *Dominailer *Photominator *Mace Warrior *Amphead *Cataclazmic *Wingar *Goldex *Venus Claptrap *Cyber-Serpent *Dicehead *Grenade Guy *Porkasaurus *Detestro *Cataclaws *Mucant *Furocious *Skullhead *Malavax *Hammerhands *Swamp Scumoid *Crimson Creep *Unctuous *Super Grenade Guy *Kombat Knat *Hypnomaniac *Evil Eye *Rocket-Man *Super Noxic *Borgslayer *Aqualungs *Hagfish of Gar *Changeling *Fernzilla *Roo-thless *Ultimate Conqueror *Torch Mouth *Ultra Vulture *Brain Sucker *Monster Smasher *Triplesaurus Rex *Piranha Khan *Emily the Seed of Evil *Fangula Bat Monster *El Scorpio *Shellator *Mole Monster *Monster Mother: Root of all Evil *Destructosphere *Beetletron *Larvatron *Mandible *Mothitron *Crimson Creeper *Edentada *Termasect *Slimeasect *Recyclotron *Fire Bug *Hydrasect *Robosect *Skull Reapers *Heliotoid *Electrosect *Tentaclon *Blue-Fanged Louse *Cyborsect *Tripron *Turtletron *Liquisect *Water Bug *Fleazoid *Twister Bug *Boulder Beetle *Reptosect *Ultivore *Solarsect *Dregonator *Lavasect *Manosect *Dread Dragon *Cyborgator *Revanator *Parasect *Catatron *Spearavore *Space Monkey *Fluffy *Bananatex *Bruticon *Ocusect *Lobstatron *Predavore *Brain Mite *Repgillian *Mantor *Buffalor *Pangolin *Slickagon *Bai Lai *Carden *Crustaceo *Mog *Hamhock *Porcupongo *Monkeywi *Barakouzza *Crocovile *Whirnado *Whiricane *Sodnimax *Dynamir *Unidoom *Rammer *Badrat *Grinder *Osiris *Lepus *Cheese McAllister *Iceage *Scrapper *Slammer *Spellbinder *Cavity *Stingrage *Duplicon *Puzzler *Bones (Dino Charge) *Smokescreen *Gold Digger *Memorella *G-BO *Shearfear *Meteor *Wish Star *Nightmare *Hunter *Ninja *Game Face *Spell Digger *Halfbake *Hookbeard *Beauticruel *Loafer *Leisure *Fortress *Scumlaw *Gold Digger *Heximas *Fox Rinshi *Anglerfish Rinshi *Retinax *Nayzor *Zen-Aku *Artilla *Helicos *Juggelo *Onikage *Rofang *Kired *Takach *Plug Org *Turbine Org *Barbed Wire Org *Camera Org *Bell Org *Tire Org *Ship Org *Cell Phone Org *Bulldozer Org *Freezer Org *Vacuum Cleaner Org *Bus Org *Scooter and Motorcycle Orgs *Lawnmower Org *Quadra Org *Karaoke Org *Signal Org *Bowling Org *Wedding Dress Org *Samurai Org *Tombstone Org *Flute Org *Lion Tamer Org *Monitor Org *Toy Org *Clock Org *Locomotive Org *Brunt *Radster *Horn *Gasser *Sledge (Lost Galaxy) *Mutantrum *Wisewizard *Quakemaker *Starcog *Ruptor *Samuron *Fishface *Chillyfish *Destruxo *Shark Brothers *Impostra *Freaky Tiki *Skelekron *Skelekron Warriors *Crumummy *Rykon *Cannonbrawl *Buzz *Icy Angel *Loyax *Trencher *Chameliac *Magnetox *Rocketron *Grunchor *Rojomon *Nightmare (Lost Galaxy) *Titanisaur *Hunghorn *Generation 5 Attack Bot *Generation 9 Amphibious Attack Bot (Water Hoser) *Subterranean Plutonic Gopher Bot *Generation 9 Noz Bot Attack System *Magnet Bot *"Pump Attack Bot" *Boom Bot *Camera Attack Bot *"Drill Attack Bot" *Generation 12 Reflects Bot #1 *Generation 12 Reflects Bot #2 *Gat Bot *Broiler Bot *Sat Bot *Lightning Bot *Oil Bot *Generation 13 Attack Bot #1 (Venjix - mobile form) *Generation 13 Attack Bot #2 (Venjix - mobile form) *Dyna Bot *Vacuum Bot *Generation 15 Saw-Bot *Doomsday Machine *Saw Bot Generation 16 *Balloon Bot *Generation 3 Textile Bot *Manhole Bot *Unnamed Attack Bot (Venjix Mobile Form 2.0) *Knight Bot *Hammer Attack Bot *Generation 3 Chemical Bot *Dowser Bot *Series 2 Rotor Bot *Heat Bot *Generation 16 Hyper Bot *"Dumbell Bot" *Generation 12 Energy Bot *"Final Attack Bot" *Dark Troll *Golem *Mucor *Hydra Worm *Clawbster *Taxi Cab Monster *Giant Spider *Flytrap *Boney *Skullington *Gargoyle of the Gates *Jester the Pester *Behemoth *Gnatu *Spydex *Screamer *Ursus *Chimera *Korvaka *Ripperat *Spinferno *Slogre *Tangleweb *Badpipes *Hacktrack *Stonedozer *Trapsaw *Toxitea *Shoespike *Drillion *Phonepanzee *Cat O'Clock *Abrakadanger *Forcefear *Spyclopse *Cleocatra *Flamecon *Jetara *Fearog (Time Force) *Mantamobile *Tentaclaw *Rabbitcon *Medicon *Fatcatfish *Izout *Tronicon *Vexicon *Redeye *Electropede *Univolt *Brickneck *Commandocon *Klawlox *Cruel Senturicon *Turtlecon *Notacon *Conwing *Contemptra *Dash *Ironspike *Artillicon *Cinecon *Steelix *Venomark *Severax *Dragontron *Mr. Mechanau *Black Knight *Miracon *Angelcon *Chameliacon *Serpicon *Max Axe *Doomtron *Samurhive *Chef Bug *Eyeacon *Mohawked Mutant *"Birdbrain" *Pollinator *Donkeyvac *Demagnetron *Dysotron *Golden Rod *Scorpex *Megalador *Creature *Angor / Angor 1.5 *Rojobot *Insectolite *Fossilador *Termitetron *Ka-Ching *Mad Mackerel *Copyotter *"Other World Monster" *White Terrorsaurus *Jupitor *Tutenhawken *Thornox *Deadwood *Horn-Rimmed Monster *Jade Gladiator *Skortch *Izzy *Pupperazi *Squidrose *Croco D'Vile *Rumba Monkey *Rude Elf *Fridgia *Ruby Dragon *Ugly Monster Deceased Members *Doctor Doctor (Original 8th leader and lord of the empire) *Lil Gideon (Original 14th leader and lord of the empire) *Omega Pirate *Megatron (Original 11th leader and lord of the Empire) *Wickwhacker *Bannister *Mecha Claws *Zelda (Original 210th leader and lord by the fate of The New Hang of destruction) *Falcolyn (A formal lord who got killed by Rtas 'Vadum) *Dark Mayhem (Original 337th leader and lord by Zachary Delightful alongside Batman, [[Peridot] and the traitor Ludo]) Former members *Spider-Rabbid (Fired for making the stupidest mistake) *Super Rabbid (Wanted for betraying the Empire in RRR 1) *Indi Rabbid (Wanted for also betraying the Empire in RRR 1) *Cosmo Figueroa (He is for turning on the Empire in A Member Turned Evil is Against Evil) *Tivigh Selopo (Betrayed for helping KC escaped in Regular KC Undercover: The New Threat) *Mordecai (Former Apprentice of Fifth Brother in Like Mother, Love Son) *Dan Zembrovski (Former Apprentice of Seventh Sister in Like Mother, Love Son) *Randy Cunningham (Former Apprentice of Savage Opress in Like Mother, Love Son) *Rigby (Former Apprentice of Asajj Ventress in Like Mother, Love Son) *Troll Moko (Former Apprentice of Darth Bane in Like Mother, Love Son) *Howard Weinerman (Former Apprentice of Darth Revan in Like Mother, Love Son) *Alexsandr Kallus (Defected to the park in To Steal a Spacecraft Contrapter) *Maketh Tua (Defected to the park in To Steal a Spacecraft Contrapter) *Ludo (Original 256th leader and lord to the Park in [[Death Struck (Part 1)] when he realizes that the Rabbid Empire's attempts to defeat the Park are extremely harmful to others after Dark Mayhem kills Rowan) *Discord (Original 51st leader and lord of the empire; revealed to be a spy in The Gang Civil War) *Slade (Former Formal Apprentice in Sight of Death) *Wario (Original 29th leader and lord of the empire; revealed to be a spy in Anthony's Side Story) *Waluigi (Original 30th leader and lord of the empire; revealed to be a spy in Anthony's Side Story) *Baby Wario (Original 63rd leader and lord of the empire; revealed to be a spy in Anthony's Side Story) *Baby Waluigi (Original 64th leader and lord of the empire; revealed to be a spy in Anthony's Side Story) *King Sombra (Original 347th leader and lord of the empire due to corrupted by evil and was free from being evil in Anthony's Side Story) *Changelings (Due to their new forms, Metamorphosed in Anthony's Side Story) *Kallus (Lego) (Defected to the Park in GoAnimate) *Maketh Tua (Lego) (Defected to the Park in GoAnimate) *Zack (Former Apprentice of Naare in We Bare Regular Bears) Symbol The symbol presents to be a Forerunner logo, but similar to the one on Jul's helmet. History Before they became the Empire, they were the intelligent rabbids that lived peacefully on the Glade of Dreams. They build their own technology from Forerunner by creating ships, vehicles, and weapons to shoot only hostile intruders. However, for thousands of years they have been bullied and humilated by bad visitors and keep on retreating. They requested any hero on the Glade of Dreams for help, but they ignored them and decline their request. In the Year, 2006, the rabbids couldn't take the pain and torturing anymore. Barranco's father, Guran, manage to give his speech that for now onl they have to be evil by bwing fueled with faith, glory, salvage and rapid rampage, including vengeance. This starts the beginning of the Empire, starting their own navy, military careers, and organizations, similar to the Forerunner plannings. They marched the attack on the Glade of Dreams, sparking the Glade of Dreams Civil War. This somehow angered any Glade of Dreams inhabitants, and work along side those who resisted the Empire. Rayman manage to become the leader oa alliance called the Crossroad Republic. The Republic and the Empire figt each other for many months until the final month of the war, Guran was killed by Rayman and the Empire were forced to be exiled from the Glade of Dreams forever. However, Barranco promised to be like Guran and becomes the new first lord, promised to lead the Empire and let any other person to become another leader. He also discovered some of Gungan's plans about finding a world to conquer called Earth. The Empire folowed the coordinates that lead to Earth. Around a year later, the Empire found Earth and did their attack on humanity. The Empire were unaware that humanity had a war on Truth's covenant when they found Earth first before them, but the Empire focus their attention to killing some humans. Wit Truth and his covenant executed, the UNSC join with the U.S armies to fight the Empire. Rayman joins the battle to save humanity. Rayman happened to execute many Empire ground support commanders, but the Empire were still attacking. (More coming soon) The birth of Barranco Soon Brian went playing baseball with his rabbids to against Maellard to see who wins the trophy. After failing many times, he tried to get his true gold power, but ended up having his top of his head burning while screaming in pain, including getting his face injured. Brian knew his life was a threat, burned all of his 2nd place trophys, having a cast on his forehead, and claimed himself barranco, the supreme leader of the Rabbid Empire. The Rebirth Many Earth/Offworld alliances became the part of the Empire to make them more stronger. Including four new supreme leaders. Weapons *Empire Laser Plunger *Empire Laser Rifle *Empire Rocket Laser Launcher *Empire TY-564 Phone *Empire Exploding Blaster Launcher *Empire TY-X3 Laser Guns *Empire Type 52 Plasma Riffle *Empire Pulse Riffle *Empire Forerunner Type 57 Communicators *Chainbreakers *Empire Portal Guns *Angry Cannon Rays *Mecha Masks *Empire Carbines *Empire Lightsabers *Energy Swords *Energy Daggers *Type-2 Energy Weapon/Hammer *Fuel Rod Cannon *Storm Riffle *Doomsday Cannons *Empire Plasma Pistol *Empire Scattershot *Empire Communicators *Empire Sonic Screwdrivers *Protosabers *Sith Lightsaber Blasters *Sith Lightsaber Axes *Sith Saberstaffs *Sith Lightsaber Pikes *Sith Lightwhips *Sith Long Handle Lightsabers *Sith Light Sais *Sith Lightsaber Shotos *Sith Crossguard Lightsabers *Saber Maces *Shuriken Sabers *Sith Blade Sabers *Sith Flashbang Lightsabers *Sith Training Lightsabers *Blacksabers *Blue Darksabers *Orange Darksabers *Sith Darksabers *Crossguard Darksabers *Darksabers *Empire Spinning Lightsabers *Empire Lighterangs *Forerunner Reanimator *Forerunner Magna Beam *Dark Mutation *Empire Protosabers *Empire Lightsaber Blasters *Empire Lightsaber Axes *Empire Saberstaffs *Empire Lightsaber Pikes *Empire Lightwhips *Empire Long Handle Lightsabers *Empire Light Sais *Empire Lightsaber Shotos *Empire Crossguard Lightsabers *Empire Saber Maces *Empire Shuriken Sabers *Empire Blade Sabers *Empire Flashbang Lightsabers *Empire Training Lightsabers *Empire Blacksabers *Empire Darksabers *Empire Crossguard Darksabers *Empire Spinning Lightsabers *Empire Lighterangs *Empire Kyber Sabers *Empire Handy Guns *Negatronic Energy Sabers *Empire Energy Sabers *Dark Energem *Dark Emerald *Amazon Mutagen Ooze *Sith holocron *Beamrifles *Forerunner Bomb *Forerunner Gernades *Lightsaber Plungers *Forerunner Brainwash Guns *Empire Hypodermic Forerunner Needles *Nightmare Cells *Empire .45 Colt Cavalry *Empire Colt M1911A1 Pistol *Empire Sten Sub-Machine Gun *Flood Infected Lightsabers *Needler Lightsabers *Electro Double Lightsabers *Sith E-21B Rippers *Dark Mutagen *Mutagen *Amazon Mutagen *Forerunner Memory Erasing Guns *Forerunner Holocrons *Midnight Cells *Empire Keyblade Lightsabers *Empire Gun Keyblades *Energy Sword Keyblades *Fish Paralyzer *Phazon Blood *Red Phazon Blood *Orange Phazon Blood *Black Phazon Blood *Klyntar Blood *Nanite Blood *Fold Blood *Amazon Blood *Beast Blood *Wolf Blood *Zombie Blood *Phazon Cells *Red Phazon Cells *Orange Phazon Cells *Black Phazon Cells *Klyntar Cells *Nanite Cells *Fold Cells *Amazon Cells *Neo Amazon Cells *Proto Amazon Cells *Beast Cells *Wolf Cells *Zombie Cells *Forerunner Techno Blades *Forerunner Magna Beam *Composeguishers (The first known type of lightsabers made by the Forerunners before the Jedi and the Sith made their Lightsabers) *Empire Drivers *Charge Drivers *Empire Kyber Blades *Plunger Blasters *Forerunner Armors *Gravity Hammers *Blaster Launchers *Empire Keyblade Lightsabers *Empire Infinity Gauntlets *Subspace Bomb *Dark Cannon *Empire Spear *Empire Twister *Empire Typhoon Vehicles *Empire Dropships *Empire Fighterships *Empire Fleet *Empire Ships *Empire Assault Carriers *Empire Submarine Carriers *Empire Submarine Cruisers *Empire Battle Cruisers *Empire Blockade Runners *Empire Barracks *Empire Man O'Wars *Empire Light Cruisers *Empire Heavy Cruisers *Empire Banshees *Empire Phantoms *Empire Phaetons *Empire Attack Saucers *Empire Crawler Tanks *Empire Scarabs *Empire Rabbid Mechas *Empire Grunt Goblins *Empire Blisterpacks *Empire Liches *Empire Krakens *Empire Collususes *Empire Camungs *Empire Locusts *Empire Wraiths *Empire Spectres *Empire Droid Fighter Ships *Empire Seraphs *Empire Spirits *Empire Saucer Dropships *Empire TIE Fighters *Empire Spaceships *Empire Mothership *Empire Warships *Empire Spacecraft Contrapters *Empire TIE Burners *Empire Armada Ships *Type-25 Choppers *Type-25 Spirits *Type-26 Banshees *Type-26 Wraiths *Type-30 Locusts *Type-32 Ghosts *Blissful Slumbers *Empire Reavers *Empire Grumarks *Empire Swarmarks *Empire Escape Pods *Forerunner Centurion Capital Ships *Forerunner Centurion Detachs *Forerunner Sentinel Frigates *Forerunner Capital Ships *Forerunner Key Ships *Forerunner Battlecruisers *Forerunner Stealth Corvettes *Empire Damocles Bases *Empire UFO 20000 Feet Motherships *Empire Destroyers *Empire Flagships Technology The Empire Technology are made from Forerunner, revealing how the Empire build their own technology to craft their weapons, vehicles, and war machines. In "Anthony's Side Story", They used Vibranium, to build their own technology to craft their weapons, vehicles, and war machines too. Trivia *They have two bases at The Moon and Xytron (Second homeworld of the Empire). *Their personalities happened to be their glory and faith. *Forerunner technology has been used to create Empire Technology. Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Movie Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:Aliens Category:Alliance Category:Animals Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Forerunners Category:Armies Category:Empire members Category:Revived